Tin Cat (Rare Cat)
Tin Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form (added since update version 5.7.0) decreases speed, but gives a big boost in defense, in addition to having increased attack power and range. Cat Evolves into Plane Cat '''at level 10. Evolves Into '''Robocat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *High stamina for a Rare Cat. *Fine range. *50% chance to knock back Black enemies. *Cheap and fast to produce. *Evolved form has fast movement speed. *True Form has increased attack, health, and range. Cons: *Mediocre attack power. *Single target attack. *Basic and true forms move pretty slowly. Strategies/Usage *The first two forms of Tin Cat are really not that good. The knockback level is good but sadly so many Blacks already have high knockback counts that this is redundant. Plane Cat is interesting because it comes with a stat boost in comparison with Tin Cat, but overall they are quite mediocre and situational. *Plane Cat (evolved form) is a little bit faster than Ninja Cat making him a pretty good rusher to send out at the start of a battle. *Despite his extremely high chance to knockback, he is often useless against stages with Black enemies. This is because Black enemies usually work in large groups, such as the Doge Dark (Black) rush found in Star Ocean, and the overwhelming hordes of Black Premonition. Furthermore, most Black enemies share the trait of having a high number of knockbacks before dying, so in such cases, Plane Cat does not do much. *On the brighter side, this cat is exceptionally powerful when used against bulky Black enemies such as Director Kurosawah, Black Cyclone, Le'noir and Razorback *Similarly to Pirate Cat against Dark Emperor Nyandam, This cat can be used against Director Kurosawah to guarantee easy victory - A stack of them will keep Kurosawah stunlocked into the enemy base, leaving him to attempt to attack over and over until killed. *Surprising little fact: at level 30, Robocat (True Form) has a range of 345, and deals 1093 DPS for a cost of 510. So his cost efficiency value is 2.14,while that of Crazed Dragon Cat is 1.65, and that of Macho Leg is 1.36. He is actually a potential long-range damage dealer, especially in Special/Rare-only stages. True Form Analysis Robocat. "Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology." Robocat is a little robotic android thing that is an anti-Black version of Doctor and Dread Pirate Catley. Overall, this cat is fairly good and MUCH better than the original. The loss of speed is unfortunate but it isn't too detrimental. The attack boost, health boost, and range boost do make it substantially better than before, letting it actually hit. As such Robocat is not as useful as Doctor or DPC, but is still a good anti-Black staller, if situational. Do note that Robocat is amazing against Dark Lazer and Director Kurosawah. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $340 *Chapter 2: $510 *Chapter 3: $680 Stats Appearance *Normal: A little wind-up toy-robot cat. Attacks by jumping forward on a spring. *Evolved: A toy-robot cat driving a little plane. *True: A toy-robot cat inside of a robot. Catfruit Evolution Trivia *"Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology" is a direct reference to the Six Million Dollar Man starring Lee Majors, a 70's TV series in which an astronaut barely alive was reincarnated as the world's first Bionic Man. *Despite being a metal cat, this unit doesn't have the Metal ability. Gallery tincatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) planecatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) robocatdescription.png|True form description (EN) tincatattackanimation.gif|Tin Cat's attack animation planecatattackanimation.gif|Plane Cat's attack animation robocatattackanimation.gif|Robocat's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/148.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Stilts Cat | Rocker Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Gacha Cats